Camelia Claustra
Camelia Claustra is the first secretary of Accordo, working out of its capital Altissia in Final Fantasy XV. Despite Accordo being a part of the Niflheim Empire, Accordo has its own government and she is the state leader. Camelia knows it is not in Accordo's best interests to stay under imperial control, and seeks to help Prince Noctis of Lucis. Dossiers :A shrewd politician selected to represent the Accordo Protectorate, a league of towns that fell under imperial control some 150 years ago. Formerly a prominent force in an antigovernmental faction, Camelia continues to push for independence from the empire as an elected official. She holds the late King Regis in high esteem, having assisted him when he passed through Altissia thirty years ago. Profile Appearance Camelia Claustra is a middle-aged woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a stylish turquoise suit with an embossed pattern and has a gold pin on the left lapel. She wears earrings and a necklace, and is shorter than Noctis. Personality Camelia is a stern, but fair person. As a leader, her priority is the well-being of her people. Camelia has a favorable opinion of the late King Regis, because if Noctis makes negative replies, she will mention he and Regis are quite different. If he makes a positive impression, she will say he is just like him. During a conversation with Noctis, if he expresses concern for Accordo, she will say her priority are her citizens, and as long as they are taken care of, she does not care what structural damages occur to Altissia itself. This is partially because she knows for Accordo to be truly free, the empire must be destroyed. Story Camelia Claustra used be part of an anti-establishment movement in Accordo, and befriended Weskham Armaugh when Prince Regis's retinue came to Accordo seeking an alliance in M.E. 725. During Regis's stay in Altissia, Claustra helped him, but Regis was ultimately unable to secure an alliance. After the Crown City falls in M.E. 756 and his father is killed in an imperial invasion, Noctis comes to Altissia to rendezvous with Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle. Lunafreya had been reported dead by Niflheim, but in truth she escaped and in time arrived in Altissia where she became sheltered by the local government. Claustra announces over radio that Lady Lunafreya is safe, but due to the on-going peace talks between Lucis and Niflheim, they would need to be pragmatic to negotiate her repatriation. She meets with High Commander Fleuret and Chancellor Izunia of Niflheim, but what they talk about during their meeting is not made public. Noctis meets Claustra at the Maagho restaurant, who invites Noctis to her estate. She remarks she has learned the king of Lucis is in Altissia, and thus wants to have a meeting with him. Claustra reveals that the empire is asking Accordo to release Lunafreya to them. She is there to rouse the sea goddess Leviathan for Noctis's sake, but Leviathan is known for her wrath and legends speak of entire cities being decimated by the gods' revelations. Claustra has also heard what damage Titan's awakening caused in Lucis, and is thus reluctant to allow Lunafreya call forth Leviathan. At the same time, she wants to help the king of Lucis, as Niflheim is on the cusp of total world domination with Lucis also falling to its grasp. Noctis decides to convince Claustra to let Lunafreya summon Leviathan, and present himself in a manner befitting a king. He meets her at her estate, and they negotiate on the terms. Noctis gains Claustra's implicit trust if he empathizes with her position as state leader and thus understands her priority is her citizens' safety. Weskham has also implored Claustra to aid Noctis and Lunafreya, implying that the state of the world is at stake, calling her his "old friend". Claustra sends out Civilian Evacuation Orders, asking citizens to leave Altissia if fighting breaks out in the city center. Claustra meets with Lunafreya and lets her know she is free to start the summoning. The room is rushed by imperial soldiers, but Lunafreya pushes their weapons aside and walks outside to address the masses. Leviathan's awakening destroys much of Altissia, but Camelia survives and makes a broadcast on the radio, saying she is grateful to Noctis and Lunafreya for reducing the damage done to the city, thereby covering up for Lunafreya wanting to initiate a covenant, which would make the damage her fault to begin with. Gameplay Depending on which answers the player gives during the negotiation, they get a certain number of Oracle Ascension Coins. The dialogue options give the player points which are tallied at the end to determine how many coins the player gets. This next section branches out depending on which way Noctis answers. The points are awarded for the second answer. It returns to straightforward answers until... ...the final section again branches out depending on the player's choices. The points are tallied at the end to determine the player's reward. Camelia's posture during the conversation serves as an indicator of how many points the player has earned thus far. Gallery Camelia Icon FFXV.png|Icon. Luna-and-Camelia-FFXV.png|Camelia with Lunafreya. Camelia Claustras Office in FFXV.png|Office. Etymology A camellia is a type of flower. Trivia *One dummied asset for the game is a nude character model for Camelia Claustra.https://twitter.com/undefined/status/837507743053312001/photo/1 Its purpose is unknown. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV ru:Камелия Клаустра